Secrets Together
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: DPxHM crossover When Miley aka HM goes to Amity Park for the three concerts, she meets Danny aka DP. They discover their secrets, and as time goes by, their friendship blossoms into something more. But Ember is not gonna let Hannah get all the attention.
1. Transferring

**Chapter 1: Transferring**

"Guys! You godda take a look at this!" Danny shouted to his two best friends. He showed them a flyer showing a girl with long straight blond hair and wearing nice clothes.

"What?" Sam inquired, staring at her black haired and blue eyes excited friend.

"Hannah Montana is coming to our city! Next week!" Danny cried.

"Awesome! That girl can really sing!" Tucker said, smiling.

"It says here she'll be doing it for at least three concerts," Sam said, pointing out the information.

"What's your point?" Danny asked.

"Are you really going to go to all her concerts?" Sam asked, seriously.

"Why not? I think I can manage," Danny said, although he felt unsure. Luckily for him, he managed to snag a ticket for the first one. "I can't wait to watch Hannah live!"

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Remind me again, why am I being transferred to another school called Casper High?" Miley asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because your dad told you to," Lily replied, as she flipped her long naturally blond hair off her shoulder. "Plus, you have your three concerts to attend to in Amity Park."

"I know that," Miley said, sighing tugging at her curly brown hair.

"Come on, Miley. Look on the bright side, at least we'll be away from Amber and Ashley," Lily stated, shrugging.

"That is true," Miley sighed.

"And we'll meet cute boys," Lily went on.

"I know," Miley said slightly annoyed.

"And we'll have Oliver with us."

"I get the picture, Lily!"

"Sorry," Lily giggled slightly.

"Honey! It's time to go!" Robby shouted up to his daughter, with bags under his arms.

"Might as well get this over with," Miley said, standing up.

"Might as well," Lily said smiling as she and her best friend walked downstairs with their own bags. Little did they realize they were about to have the most rocking time of their lives.

* * *

In the cold regions of the Ghost Zone… 

"Once I get rid of you so-called pop princess Hannah Montana, I will the number one rock star once again!" Ember said, harshly seeing a flyer of Hannah Montana. She burned it up and laughed.

* * *

I am making a lot of stories. Hope you guys read and review this. Thanks! 


	2. New Friend maybe

**Chapter 2: Meeting a New Friend **

"This is so dumb! We've been driving for hours and I haven't moved for hours! And I haven't been able to go to the bathroom for hours!" Miley shouted, angrily.

"Baby doll, I understand your frustration," Robbie stated, being patient and yelled on the last part, "But I would appreciate if you would stop complaining for hours!"

Miley scolded as she folded her arms and stared at out the car window. Amity Park seemed so far away. Why couldn't they have flown? Then maybe they would get some food, drinks, and a bathroom!

"Sorry little sis, but even superstars who want to be secretive must travel like this," Jackson stated, smirking.

" Jackson, what is wrong with you? Oh wait! I know what it is, maybe your last girlfriend broke up with you?!" Miley retorted.

"Oh yeah?! What about you and Jake?!" Jackson shouted.

"KIDS!! I WILL STOP THIS CAR AND LEAVE YOU BOTH WHERE I STOPPED IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!" Robbie cried, at his wits end.

That snapped Miley and Jackson to clamp not only their mouths but tongues as well. Lily and Oliver were having fun…a little…

"Check this out!" Lily cried, shoving her cell phone into Miley's face.

"Danny Phantom…wait! Danny Phantom?!" Miley cried taking the cell phone.

"Yeah! It's said that he's supposed to live in Amity Park!" Lily stated.

"Oh man! I always wanted to meet him! He is so…" Miley glanced at Lily who was giving her a smirk, "Cool! Yeah! Cool!"

"You were about to say hot didn't you?" Lily teased, pointing at Miley.

"No! Just because Jake and I broke up doesn't mean I would go after some other famous guy. Besides, he's a ghost!"

"So? He's hot! With that tight jumpsuit on him to show off his almost muscular body," Lily stated, getting dreamy eyed.

"Lily, knock it off! I doubt he would want to be interested with you…"

"Huh?" Lily snapped her head to look at Miley.

"Nothing! Just that I think you should realize he's a big time superhero! He has not time for fangirls," Miley stated, looking uncertain.

"Like you?" Lily asked.

"No…" Miley looked out the window.

Ever since her breakup with Jake, Miley has found someone else to crave for. Danny Phantom was pretty hot. She found everything about him probably much better than Jake. His dreamy white hair, glowing green eyes, and his tight jumpsuit on him to show off his almost muscular body.

"Here we are!" Robbie announced, smiling.

"Dad…did you have to pick a house that looks like maniacs have just moved out," Miley asked, staring at the FentonWorks house.

"Not that house, sweetie! That house!" Robbie pointed to the NORMAL looking house next door.

"Great, the freaks our neighbors! Perfect," Miley said, getting out and slamming the door behind her and marching off.

"What is wrong with her?" Oliver inquired, staring after her.

"Jake really hurt her bad," Lily said, sadly.

Miley continued to walk down the street to think things through. All she wanted to do was do her three concerts, and then go back home!

"I just wish that…"

"Excuse me?" Miley turned at the voice and saw a boy about her age with black hair, blue eyes, and red and white shirt and sneakers, with blue jeans; plus he looked really cute, "I was wondering if…"

"Look! I'm only here for at least three months and I just broke with my ex-boyfriend and I'm really pissed!" Miley said, angrily.

He may be cute, but she wasn't going to let that start AGAIN.

"Gee, I'm so sorry!" the boy retorted, looking angry as well, "Just wanted to see why you are so angry! I'll leave you alone!"

The boy turned and marched off, "Wait!" Miley shouted after him; he stopped and turned, "Sorry, I'm just angry. What's your name?"

Pause, "Danny Fenton," He stated, looking uncertain, "You?"

"Miley Stewart," Miley answered, smiling trying to be friendly.

"Cool, later," Danny stated shortly and walked off.


	3. Meetings

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

"Miley? Where have you been?" Lily asked, hugging her best friend as soon as Miley came back.

"Walking," Miley answered shortly.

"Walking where?" Jackson asked, leering at his younger sister suspiciously.

"None of your business!" Miley snapped.

"Kids! Don't start again!" Robbie warned, "Now help me unpack!"

Grumbling, Miley, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver started to unpack their things into the house next to FentonWorks.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the FentonWorks… 

"Maddie! When did we get new neighbors?!" Jack shouted, to his wife as Danny and his older sister Jazz came up to see through the window Jack was looking through.

"I don't know, honey," Maddie answered, coming up.

"Hey! One of the girls is the same girl I saw in the park," Danny suddenly stated, watching Miley get her CD's out of the car.

"That girl? She's cute. Do you like her?" Jack asked.

"NO! Of course not! I just met her! Plus she just broke up with her boyfriend," Danny said, turning slightly red.

"I think we should meet them," Jazz said, smiling.

"Why? Because that kid with the dirty blond hair looks to be about your age?" Danny asked, slyly.

"Oh please! I'm not interested in boys ok?" Jazz stated, rolling her eyes.

"Good idea, Jazz honey," Maddie replied smiling as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "We should show we are nice folks."

"That's the definition of nice," Danny whispered to himself as his parents and sister rush out the door.

"Hey there!!!" Jack boomed, waving his hand to the now stun group.

"Um, hey?" Robbie answered, uncertain.

"I'm sorry about my husband," Maddie sighed, shaking her head, "He can be a little…hyper?"

Jack shook Robbie's hand, "The name is Jack Fenton, what's yours?"

"Robbie Stewart," Robbie answered, smiling; he then turns to the kids, "And this is my son Jackson, my daughter Miley, and her friends Lily and Oliver."

"Miley? That's a nice name," Maddie said, smiling down at the brunette girl.

"Uh…thanks…I guess…" Miley stated, gazing up at Maddie's violet eyes.

"Well, this is my wife Maddie, my daughter Jazz, and my son Danny," Jack introduced, as he shoved Danny to the front of him.

"Dad…" Danny mumbled, feeling slightly silly.

"Hey Danny…again," Miley stated, frowning at Danny.

"Hey Miley," Danny said.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Oliver inquired.

"No. We met in the park." Danny said.

"Yeah. I said I was sorry right?" Miley asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Um yeah…" Danny answered.

"Awe…you two are so cute!" Maddie coed, smiling.

"Mom!!!" Danny cried.

"Come on, son! This is your chance to get a girlfriend," Jack said, and he purposely pushed Danny onto Miley.

"Dad!" Danny yelled in Miley's ear.

"Ow…" Miley moaned, putting a finger in her ear.

"Oops, sorry!" Danny said, backing off from her.

"No problem," Miley answered, running her fingers through the brown hair.

"Anyway, we need to finish packing," Robbie said, still carrying a box.

"Not a problem!" Jack said, coming over to Robbie, "I'm strong! Plus, since you're my new friend, why not help out!"

"Um, thanks. But you better be careful, that box is…" Robbie tried to warn as Jack grabbed the box from Robbie to find himself almost on the ground, "Heavy…"

"Sheesh," Jack moaned, as he managed to get back up, "Man! This box is heavy!! What's in it?!"

"Ma books," Robbie answered, going to the back of the car.

"Ooooh!!" Jack moaned, as he walked toward the house.

"Jack, dear do you need help?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah dad, that box looks too heavy…" Danny stated.

"No! No! I'm a man! I can do this!" Jack answered as he continued to make his way toward the house, but he slipped and started to fall.

"Jack!" Maddie cried.

"I got ya!" Robbie hurried over and managed to catch Jack, "Whoa! And I thought the box was heavy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jack asked, straining.

"Nothing!" Robbie answered.

This was a strange scene. Robbie was behind Jack and tried to hold the big jumpsuit man up.

"Ok…whose idea was this?" Jazz asked, looking embarrassed as she looked up Maddie.

"Wasn't it you?" Danny asked.

But Robbie and Jack managed to get inside the house.

* * *

As soon as the packing was done, the Fentons went home, "Boy…that was a great workout!" Jack stated, smiling. 

"You and Robbie sure seem to have hit off," Maddie said smiling as they walked into the lab.

"Miley and her friends seem nice, Danny," Jazz said, smiling down at her little brother.

"I guess…But it was so funny when Jackson kept flirting with you and you kept giggling at him," Danny said smirking up at her.

"I wasn't giggling!" Jazz stated, "Besides, you keep staring at Miley."

"Oh please!" Danny walked up to his room. Tomorrow was school, and he had to show Miley and her friends around the school.


	4. Casper High and Danny Phantom

**Chapter 4: Casper High and Danny Phantom**

The next morning was surprisingly a little grumpy for Miley. She was sure SHE was the one going to be the one in a bad mood. However, she found herself light-hearted as she got ready for school.

Lilly was upset because she realized she had forgotten a few things back at home.

Jackson was upset because he forgot to bring his Driver's License.

Robbie was upset because he was getting pissed at the fact that Jackson was bugging him about where he had left the License.

Oliver was upset because everyone else was upset.

Miley however, just watched as her family and friends started to argue about one thing after another. She knew it was best to keep quiet and let things go by. As soon as they were all ready to go, they heard a knock at the door.

Robbie sighed as he went over and opened it to see Jack beaming at him, "Morning Robbie! Sleep well?!"

"Not to bad, I guess," Robbie answered, brightening up a bit; Miley was glad her dad found a good friend.

"Well, since the kids will be at school, do you want to go take a look at the inventions I, I mean Maddie and I made?"

"Sure why not. I'm sure there's nothing else left ta do here," Robbie shrugged.

"Great! Maddie will drop the kids off, and I'll give you the tour! Come on, Maddie, Danny, and Jazz are waiting!" Jack rushed back outside.

"He's really hyper all the time it seems," Lilly stated, smiling for the first time during the morning.

"At least dad will have someone to talk to other than his guitar," Miley said, grabbing her backpack.

As Miley and the others ran outside, they saw a metal RV with gadgets all over it, "This is the car?" Jackson asked, staring at the car.

"The very one!" Jack replied, beaming with pride.

Maddie suddenly opened the door, "Hop in everyone!"

"We might as well!" Oliver rushed over and climbed inside, "Awesome! It's got a lot of buttons in here!"

"Oliver! Please don't tough any of them!" Lilly warned as she got in as well.

Miley noticed Danny and his sister come walking up out of their house, "Morning," Miley greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey," Danny answered shortly as he walked past and got inside.

Miley was startled by his reaction. What did she do now?

"Don't mind him, Danny is just a little sore from yesterday," Jazz stated, frowning at her brother's rudeness.

"But I already said sorry! What else does he want?" Miley asked, as she, Jazz, and Jackson got into the RV.

"Not sure, ask him yourself," Jazz said, as she shoved Jackson's hand away from her shoulder.

Miley realized the only other seat left was next to Mr. Grouchy himself. Wishing she had got in first, she plopped beside him and kept her head turned away from Danny. The door was closed and Maddie started to RV.

"Have fun, kids!" Robbie said, waving his hand.

"Bye dad!" Jackson waved, from the window.

"Later dad," Miley waved as well, and as the RV drove off, Miley watched her dad and Jack disappear around the corner.

The drive to Casper High was very interesting. Jackson kept putting his arm around Jazz, who kept shoving it away warning, "I swear, if you touch me again, I'm filing a Sexual Harassment against you!"

"Oh come on! I know you got da hots for me," Jackson stated smirking at her.

"Not in your life, buster," Jazz scowled, although Miley could've sworn she saw Jazz was slightly red.

She saw the Lilly was trying to make Oliver from pushing the zillion buttons that were all over. She watched this interesting scene for a moment when she felt a tap on her left shoulder.

She turned and realized it was only Danny; quickly she turned her head away again, making her long curly brown hair swishing in her face, "What?"

"Look I wanted to say sorry for being rude to you earlier," She heard slight sympathy in Danny's voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I didn't think you will be the type of girl who holds grudges."

"I see," Miley wasn't sure why, but she felt slightly fluster at what he said.

"Look, we got off to a bad start yesterday…"

"And today," Miley finally turned her head to look Danny.

"Um yeah, that too. But I'd say we might as well start over," Danny held his hand out, "Friends?"

Miley stared at him. At his hand. And back at his face. What was he playing? Was he being like what Jake Ryan is doing when she first met him? She looked into his sky blue eyes, and thought she saw something. For some weird reason, she believed him.

Slowly, Miley put her hand into his and shook on it. Danny smiled at her for the first time ever, and she thought he almost looked…cute? And very familiar.

"Here we are!" Maddie announced. And Miley saw a school that looked to be a gloomy kind of way.

The group piled out of the RV, "Wow! I never saw a school like this before!" Oliver stated, staring at Casper High.

"You kids have fun!" Maddie waved as she drove off in the RV.

"Ok Jackson, you might as well follow me," Jazz sighed, "But don't touch me!"

"Not a problem, babe," Jackson said, smiling.

The two older teens left, and Miley and Danny couldn't help but laugh as Jackson tried to put his arm around Jazz's shoulders…again! Suddenly Miley spotted two kids running up to them.

"Hey Danny!" The Goth girl shouted.

"Hey Sam! Hey Tucker! I want you guys to meet the transfer students," Danny said as soon as Sam and Tucker came up, "This is Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. And guys, this is Sam and Tucker."

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to Casper High School. But don't be fooled, this school is really boring," Sam said, rolling her violet eyes.

"Yeah, but it does have a lot of ghost attacks!" Tucker piped up, making Danny and Sam slap their foreheads.

"Ghost attacks?" Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all chorused.

"Oh yeah!" Tucker beamed, that is until Sam stomped on his foot and made a silent gesture to keep quiet.

"Sounds interesting," Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh who cares? Can we see the school?" Miley asked.

"Sure, come on!" Danny led the way up to the office, "Let's just get you guys cleared."

The secretary smiled as the group filed in, "You must be the transfer students."

"That would be us," Miley nodded.

"Then here are your schedules," the woman handed Miley, Lilly, and Oliver each a slip of paper and they exchange them to see.

"Awe man! We only have first lunch together!" Lilly cried, looking sad.

"But at least you have all my classes," Tucker said, looking over Lilly's shoulder.

It turned out that each had the same classes as the other. Oliver had the same classes as Sam, while Miley had the same classes as Danny.

"Then that means we go our separate ways for the moment," Danny said.

Stepping out of the office, the group each said goodbye, and Miley and Danny headed down the hallway toward Math class.

"Danny, I wanted to ask you something," Miley suddenly said.

"Um ok, what is it?" Danny asked, turning toward Miley.

"Do you know that ghost boy Danny Phantom?" Danny suddenly went very cold at the mention of his alter ego's name.

"Um s-s-ure! Who doesn't?! Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you know who he is. Because I would really like to meet him," Miley said, smiling.

"Um, why?" Danny asked, stuttering slightly.

"Because, I think he's way cool. And not to mention…um…"

"What?"

"Don't laugh but I think he's hot…" Miley looked down, with her brown curls covering up her red face.

Danny wasn't laughing. In fact, he felt really giddy! Sure Paulina said the same thing…but Miley seemed somehow…different?

"That's great!" Miley looked up, staring at him, "I mean I won't laugh. But it sounds really cool that you like him. Considering he's just as popular as Hannah Montana."

"Yeah…I was--" Miley cut herself off, "Wait, you know Hannah Montana?"

"Well sure, doesn't anyone?" Now it was Danny's turn to stare.

"Of course! I just didn't know that I—I mean she was that popular."

"Are you crazy? I think Hannah Montana rocks! She's so cool and beautiful; I think it would be great to see her live! She is coming to Amity Park after all!" Danny took out a poster and showed Miley.

Miley took the poster and stared at "herself", "So you love her music?"

"Yeah! I managed to snag the first ticket. Too bad I can't get into the other two," Miley glanced up to see Danny doing sadden face.

"Why not?"

"Look, I'm not exactly rich. And those tickets do cost a lot of money."

"Then here," Miley held up two more tickets.

"Huh? What the?! How did you get those?!" Miley blushed at his reaction and immediately came up with an excuse.

"Another friend of mine gave them to me, so I thought since I know how her songs go, you can see her," Miley knew it was lame, but Danny was still shocked at the fact she was giving him expensive tickets to even care right now.

"Wow Miley! Thanks a lot!" He suddenly looked up, "Do you wanna go with me?"

"What?!" Miley felt very nervous right now; what to do; what to do, "I can't!"

"Why not?" Danny sounded hurt.

"Um…because…I'm going to be very…busy! Yeah! I just can't!" Miley saw Danny staring into her green-blue eyes with his sky blue ones.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I want you to have fun! I would be boring if I went!" Miley laughed nervously as they came up to the classroom they were supposed to go.

"Ok then," Danny looked disappointed.

Miley didn't want to turn him down, especially when he was trying to be nice to her. But Miley knew she can't trust him to tell him she is Hannah Montana. Danny did seem nice and all, but Miley was really sure if she ready to trust him yet.

"Mr. Fenton, you are late," said the bald teacher that looked a little overweight.

"Sorry, I was showing Miley around the school," Danny answered, taking his seat in the back.

"Awe yes, Miss Stewart. You are the transfer student who is going to be staying for the rest of the year," Miley nodded, "I'm Mr. Lancer. Make sure to pay attention and we will get along fine. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, sir," Miley mockingly stated, and heard a few students laughed.

"Ok, sit where ever you like," Miley immediately sat next to Danny, "Now to begin our lesson. Can anyone answer this Math problem? Mr. Fenton, how about you?"

Danny gasped, "Um…well I…"

Miley stared at him and looked at the math problem. It didn't look that hard, unless…Danny wasn't good at math! "Mr. Fenton?"

"I um…"

"36 over 45," Miley said, standing up.

Everyone gasped, including Danny, "Miss Stewart?"

"That's the answer isn't?" Miley said, standing up.

"I must say, that is correct, Miss Stewart. I guess you have been paying attention," Mr. Lancer actually smiled.

Danny and Miley sat down as Mr. Lancer continued, "Thanks a lot," Danny whispered.

"Not a problem. I guess I am going to come in handy here," Miley said, smiling over at Danny.

Of course as the two Super-disguised teens smiled at one another, this was only the beginning of a relationship between them.

After math class, Danny and Miley headed for their next class. Miley thought math was pretty easy. It was after all her favorite subject. Danny however was the opposite of that. He kept trying to ponder of what the heck Lancer was talking about. In the end, he ended up copying Miley's paper. She didn't mind, for it might help him into what the problem was.

"Thanks a lot, Miley. I don't think I would have gotten an A if it was for you," Danny said, rubbing his black spiky hair.

Miley shooed the thanks away with a wave of her hand, "You've thanked me enough already. I just happen to be good at Math."

"I'm not. I suck at it."

"No kidding," Miley and Danny continued on their way as they talked about their interests, favorite things, and other various pointless conversations…when…

"Do you have any boyfriends?"

The question immediately took Miley by surprise. The question took her to the memory of when Jake Ryan kissed her and left her to finish a movie in Romania. It was painful and Miley couldn't help but feel very hurt that Jake had to go. And right now, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Well…Not exactly," Miley finally answered.

"Oh, but the way you look I thought you would have a ton of boyfriends," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Miley blushed, "No, you see, I'm not very popular from where I come from."

"You're not popular?"

"Nope. I'm one of the losers," Miley giggled nervously.

"I know how you feel. I'm a loser here too," Danny frowned.

"One of those types that don't just fit in?"

"Oh yeah!" Danny was about to go on when he gasped to see blue breath come flying out of his mouth; he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth to hide it.

"Danny? You ok?" Miley inquired, taking notice of Danny having his hand over his mouth.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Danny excused and rushed off leaving Miley staring at him.

"But wait!" Miley tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Miley turned and nearly screamed at who or what she saw.

A kid a little older than her with greasy blonde hair, green eyes, wearing punk clothes glared down at her with a playful smirk on his face. Plus, he was glowing and hovering at least 4 feet in the air on a motorcycle!

"Um…Um…" Miley tried to find her voice, but it was impossible; she had no idea who this guy was and seeing him smirk down at her was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"A pretty girl who happens to be alone," the kid went on, and suddenly Miley saw a very scary form come from the guy and growled down at her.

Miley managed to squeak, "W-w-who are y-y-ou?"

"I'm Johnny 13, Sweet cheeks," the kid Johnny answered, "Now Shadow, get her!"

The thing flew at Miley who started to scream when a green blast came right at the shadow, making it collide with a wall instead of Miley. For a moment, she was stunned at what happened when she heard an echoing voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Stay away from her, Johnny!" Miley turned and couldn't believe her own eyes.

Floating behind her was the next to line boy of her dreams, Danny Phantom, "Try and stop me, punk!" Johnny said, as his shadow thing got up.

"Guess I'll have to!" Danny responded, and flew straight at Johnny and his shadow pet.

Miley backed up against the wall and watched with widen eyes at seeing this fight unfold. She couldn't help but think that this Danny Phantom came in the nick of time. Finally, Danny managed to defeat Johnny and his shadow and sucked him in some type of a thermos. Thermos?

"Man, I'm wondering who's worst, him or Skulker," Danny whispered to himself as Miley walked over.

"Who's Skulker?"

The ghost boy jumped, well, it looked like a jump because he jerked since he's floating in midair, "Another enemy of mine. You ok, Miley?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for…" She stopped; how did he know her name? "Wait a minute, how did you know my name?"

She watched as Danny Phantom's cheeks went red and he stuttered, "I just…know! I just overheard you saying you name and I…"

"Are you stalking me?" For some reason, that didn't scare Miley; because Danny Phantom didn't seem too scary; not like his Johnny buddy and that shadow thing.

"No, I'm not like that," Danny replied, his blush fading.

"Well…" The bell rang, cutting off Miley and she realized that she was late to class.

"I've godda go, and I'm glad you're safe!" Danny Phantom turned and flew off.

"But wait!" But Danny was gone in a matter of seconds. Miley rushed to class and since she was new, the teacher let her off.

Miley took the time to look and see if Danny Fenton made it before she did. However, as she looked up, she saw him stagger into the room, breathing heavily, "You are late, Mr. Fenton. That's not like you," The teacher stated, who happen to teach the wonders of space.

"Sorry…I had to go to the bathroom," Danny replied as he sat next to Miley.

Miley wondered…what took him so long…

* * *

Me: so sorry this took forever! please review this!


	5. Concert and Hannah Montana

**Chapter 5: Concert and Hannah Montana**

"Are you sure those aren't fake?"

"No Tuck! For the zillionth time, they are real! Real! Miley gave them to me!" Danny was going nuts at Tucker asking him over and over about the tickets Miley gave Danny was real.

"But how can be so sure? Why would she give you such expensive tickets for no reason?" Sam asked, thinking logically, "I mean, it seems really fishy to me. These ARE Hannah Montana tickets, people would buy throw the nose to even touch them."

"Which is why I'm gonna hide them till the concerts come through," Danny said, glancing over at Sam who was leaning against the wall of his bedroom.

"Sam's right, Danny; why would Miley just give you those tickets for no reason?" Tucker asked, as he started spinning in Danny's swivel chair.

"I don't know. She said something about knowing all Hannah's songs," Danny glanced out the window toward the house in which Miley and her friends and family were staying, "But come to think of it, she never did rightfully explain as to why she did give them to me."

"Exactly! She is hiding something," Sam said, following Danny's gaze toward the house.

"Awe who cares, I had fun with Lilly today! We both got detention tomorrow," Tucker suddenly stated, in which Danny and Sam snapped their heads to stare at Tucker.

"You got detention?!" Sam groaned, "For what?"

"Nothing much. The teacher thinks Lilly and I were talking too much," Tucker shrugged.

"Gee, no surprise there," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, Oliver and I had fun too. Though he kept hitting on girls along the way," Danny and Tucker noticed the strange tone in her voice so they glanced over at her.

"What's wrong with that? It's normal for guys," Tucker stated as Sam shrugged.

But Danny could tell that there's more than the fact Oliver was hitting on girls. Could it be she liked him already?

"Whatever, I better go. The concert is gonna start in 5 minutes. You sure you don't wanna come?" Danny asked.

"We don't have the tickets Danny. Go ahead and have fun," Sam waved Danny off with her hand.

"Fine, see ya. Goin' Ghost!" Danny cried, turning into Danny Phantom and phased through his bedroom ceiling, heading toward Hannah Montana's concert, "Hannah Montana, here I come!"

* * *

"Ya ready, baby doll?" the disguised Robbie asked his now blonde dressed daughter.

"More than ready!" Hannah answered, smiling.

"Ok," Robbie left.

Hannah (Miley) was feeling oddly nervous. Why? She wasn't sure; maybe because after her little encounter with Danny Phantom, she felt giddy just thinking about him.

Lola (Lilly) came striding over, wearing a green wig smiling cheerfully, "There are a lot of people here tonight, Hannah! You excited?"

"Yeah. I'm just wondering if Danny Phantom will be watching me," Hannah answered, blushing slightly.

"You and Danny Phantom. So you do like him!" Lola smirked as she nudged her best friend hard in the side.

"Knock it off! I had one small encounter with him!" Hannah said, rubbing her side.

"But you have to admit, if he was on the list of top hotties in the world, he would be #1!" Lola giggled.

"Alright! Alright! I get the point!" Hannah snapped, feeling red in the face.

"Hannah!" her bodyguard Roxy called, "Ya better get yo butt out here! The concert is gonna start!"

"Sweet nibblets!" Hannah hurried to the stage.

* * *

Danny was feeling happy he had come. Now he could meet Hannah Montana in person! As he walked into the concert, he wasn't surprised on how many people were here. He had known it was going to be THIS crowded since this was Hannah Montana!

Danny sat his seat and waited at the ridge of his seat, breathing heavily at what was gonna happen next.

The announcer suddenly came on stage and shouted into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for waiting patiently! Now, put your hands together for Hannah Montana!"

Everyone, including Danny got to their feet and cheered happily. The half ghost boy gasped to see Hannah Montana coming out on stage, looking beautiful and glamorous.

Chorus: _**The other side**_

_**The other side**_

_**The other side of me**_

Hannah: _**By day, I pay**_

_**The part in every way**_

_**Of simple sweet, calm and collected**_

Danny smiled dreamily up at her, thinking this night was gonna be the best.

_**Pretend, to my friends**_

_**I'm a chameleon**_

_**Can make a girl feel disconnected**_

Danny was about to think NOTHING was gonna go wrong, until he felt his ghost sense go off. _Oh no!_ He thought both irritated and scared.

_**Feel like a star**_

_**A super hero**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to separate**_

_**(Got too much on my plate)**_

Danny glanced about, trying to find the ghost that would dare to interrupt Hannah's concert and his night!

_**If you could see**_

_**The other side of me**_

_**I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell**_

_**I hold the key**_

_**To both realities**_

_**The girl I want you to know**_

_**If only I could s—**_

She was cut off by screaming. Hannah gasped as the lights flickered and went out, leaving thousands of terrified people screaming in fear. Danny thought quickly and ducked down under the seats to go ghost. He then phased through the floor.

Hannah didn't expect this to happen. What was going on?! Suddenly, some light came back on, and hovering above Hannah was some ghost guy that looked like a fully body-armored man with flaming green hair.

"Ah ha! I have you now, Two faced-girl!" Hannah stared at him, more confused than scared.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" she wondered, glaring at him; she was getting angrier at the fact he interrupted her concert.

"I'm here to hunt you that's what! I'm Skulker! Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Hannah chocked down a laugh; she couldn't help it, he made it sound like he was really great even though he looked like a complete dork like at her old school.

"Yeah well, you are an idiot for interrupting my concert! Get lost!" Hannah said, pointing her finger at the evil looking ghost.

"I don't think so, for you and the ghost child will be great prizes for my display!"

"Um…" Hannah was confused as to what the heck he was talking about, "I've got a life, and apparently it seems you don't, so I suggest you're gonna have to rethink your actions before you do them!"

"Good advice! I'll put your head along with Ghost child's head on my trophy case!"

"Ok, that is just gross!" Hannah said, making a face.

"Now prepare yourself!" Skulker aimed one of his guns toward Hannah who now was frightened so she screamed when something or someone flew in front of her and blocked a net coming at her with a green shield.

"What the…?!" Hannah gasped to see it was Danny Phantom!

A few of the fans spotted this and said, "Hey look! It's Danny Phantom!"

"Danny Phantom and Hannah Montana?! Together?! This is godda be the best concert ever!"

"Get out of here, Hannah! I'll take care of him!" Danny urged and turned back his attention to Skulker, flying up toward the evil hunter.

But Hannah didn't move. She stared up at the guy of her dreams as he fought off Skulker.

"What do you want with Hannah Montana, Skulker?" Danny commanded as he sent a green blast at the evil ghost.

"That girl has two sides to life you don't see very often. And I count that to be VERY rare!" Skulker answered, getting out a gun.

"Oh yeah? Well you are not gonna lay one finger on her!" Danny blasted at Skulker, but he dodged it and sent something at Danny.

"Danny Phantom!" Hannah cried, holding her hand up at him.

Danny gasped in pain at the contact of…well whatever it was! He glared at Skulker before sucking the smirking ghost in his handy thermos. After that deed, the pain was starting to scare the young halfa. Clutching his side, he flew outside the building; but he didn't know he was being followed.

Danny leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, wondering what the heck Skulker did this time. Not caring, he turned into his human form. He didn't think it was a big deal since he was alone…at least he thought so…

"Danny?" Danny gasped and turned to see Hannah Montana staring at him with very big surprised and shock filled eyes.

* * *

Sorry it took awhile and it's a little short. But godda keep moving on! See you in the nxt chapter! 


	6. It's Not a Date

Thanks to my best friend Tomboyishgirl108, she helped me with this chapter. I promise you all that I will finish my stories. Two things are preventing me from doing so. 1, writers block, argh! And 2, I'm lazy. Check out my profile, cause I added in Avalon's bio!

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's not a date**

At first she couldn't believe it. There was NO way, absolutely, positively NO WAY that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same. But her eyes told her that they were!

"Wait! Danny...Phantom?! Fenton…Phantom? Sweet nibbilts! Why didn't I see it before?! But how..." Hannah cried, holding her head, as Danny shifted his eyes about, as if looking for a fire escape.

"Hannah, look I can explain!" Danny said, holding up his hand as Hannah walked over toward him. "I'm...well..."

"A ghost?" Hannah finished, with a questioning look.

"Well, yeah...but only half. It's a long story. But why would you want to know? A big sensation pop princess who sings great care?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and get chased by gizzlons of fans who won't give me one chance of privacy. That and more than you think…" Hannah answered, smiling weakly.

"Same with me. Well, at least my ghost form."

"Danny, the thing is, I'm too living a double life too. Just in a different way, sort of…" Hannah mentally slapped herself; for crying out loud, how do you explain this?

"Well, who knew. That's one huge thing we have in common," Danny shrugged; suddenly, the couple heard rushing feet coming toward them, "Oh great…goin' ghost," He went ghost again and grasped Hannah's hand turning them both invisible as he whispered, "Hold on."

"Who is that?" Hannah asked, softly.

"Shhh…" Danny hissed as Roxy, Hannah's bodyguard, and Robbie came rushing over.

"I thought I saw them run in here.

"Roxy knows what she sees! And they better be here."

"But what if they're invisible, or already gone?" Robbie asked, glancing over at the bodyguard.

"Well dat Ghost Boy is gonna get it if anything happens to that girl!" Roxy warned, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Danny silently gulps as Hannah giggled quietly, "Hey, do you hear that?" Robbie suddenly stated.

"I think they know we're here," Danny whispered to Hannah who in return rolled her eyes.

"You better show yourselves!" Roxy shouted; Danny sighed and turned himself and Hannah visible, causing Robbie and Roxy to jump in surprise, "You!"

"Roxy! Don't! He's harmless!" Hannah cried, getting in front of Danny.

"What makes you so sure?" Robbie asked, his father emotions kicking in.

"He saved me!"

"From what?" Roxy demanded.

"The crowd of roaring fans," Hannah answered, shrugging.

"Not to mention Skulker," Danny spoke up.

"Skulker?! who's Skulker?!" Roxy and Robbie both chorused.

"That evil ghost that tried to nab Hannah..." Danny replied.

"Yeah. I just hope he won't find me here," Hannah shivered slightly.

"Oh him? No wonder..." Robbie trailed off as Roxy pumped up her fists.

"Where is this Skulker? Roxy is hungry for some ghost butt!" she said, growling.

"He's not someone to mess with Roxy," Danny stated, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't you tell me he's not someone to mess with, ghost boy!" Roxy shouted.

"The name is Danny Phantom. And if you don't mind, I have to go," Danny turned to leave when,

"Wait Danny! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hannah glances over at Robbie and Roxy, "Privately?"

Danny glances over in surprise, "Um sure..."

They walk over to a nice quiet corner, in which Robbie glares at them, feeling his father feelings kick in.

"Danny, look, I'm sorry," Hannah suddenly stated.

Danny stared at her confused, "For what?"

"For um...not telling you the truth..." Hannah answered, smiling sheepishly.

"What truth?

Hannah sighed, "This..." She reached up and removed the blonde wig. Danny immediately recognized the curly brown hair.

"Miley? You're Hannah Montana?!" Danny gasped in shock and surprised.

"Sweet Nibbilets! Keep your voice down!" Miley hissed.

"I can't believe you never told me. But why?"

"Cause I wasn't sure how to trust you at first," Miley answered as she puts the wig back on, becoming Hannah again, "And plus, you didn't tell me about your ghost half.

"Oh, right, my ghost half. You see, some time ago, I was in my parents lab as they were in a portal. Then they thought it didn't work, I went inside and accidentally pressed a button, genetically changing me to have ghost DNA" Danny explained.

"Whoa...sounds remarkable!" Hannah breathed.

"Yeah. Now I'm a world famous superhero," Danny stated as he smiled

"And I'm a world famous superstar," Hannah smiles back; they stare at each other for a moment as if in a trance when Robbie marched over,

"Ya'll had a cozy conversation already? The concert is going down da tubes with the fans all angrily crying for Hannah!"

"Oops!" Hannah gasped and turns to Danny, "See you later after the concert Danny!"

She rushes off to the stage as Danny smiled after her. He glanced over to see Robbie still glaring at him and quickly frowned before running off the stage into the audience turning invisible.

* * *

During the concert, Danny watched happily while Hannah performed. After that, Robbie led Hannah offstage, "That was great, sweetie, you performed like no other! Even after a ghost attack!"

Hannah smiled, "Yeah. Thanks, dad."

Danny suddenly flew up, causing Robbie to glare at him as Hannah smiled at him as he approached, "Hey Hannah! I think I can give you a lift home."

Robbie put his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Uh uh, no way my daughter is flying home under your observation!"

"But dad..." Hannah groaned.

"Look pumpkin, I'm not sure if I trust this..." Robbie shifted his toward Danny, who smiled weakly, "Ghost kid...I mean he could be trouble..."

"You say that about every boy I ever gotten close too...Even about Oliver when you first met him!" Hannah whined.

"Well I was right, wasn't I?"

Hannah stared up at her dad, when Danny spoke, "Look Mr. Stewart, I understand your concern. But believe me; I will protect your daughter from any harm! There are a bunch of ghosts here in Amity Park, and trust me, they are worst then me."

Robbie stared at Danny, and looked him over, "What do you mean by worst?"

"Like bad guys? Especially about that ghost who attacked Hannah? Skulker? Trust me, there are worst ghosts. I know cause I fought them before," Danny answered.

"Ah ha! So you are trouble!" Robbie shouted.

"Um..." Hannah stepped forward, causing Danny to be cut off.

"Dad listen, I will be much safer with him. I heard he protects Amity

Park, he's a superhero after all!"

Robbie looks over as his daughter who smiles innocently, then to Danny who does the same but waves. He sighed. "Ah, well alright. But just tonight. That's it."

"Thanks daddy!" Hannah cried, hugging Robbie before running up to Danny, "I'm ready to go!"

"Okay, and we're off!" Danny spoke. He took Hannah's hand and flew outside.

Robbie glared as they went, while Roxxie put her hand on his shoulder, "Now don't ya worry, Rob. I'm sure Miley is in good hands."

Robbie sighed. "I just hope so, Rox. I hope so."

Up in the air, Hannah was having fun as they flew through the night sky. The breeze wasn't strong, but she held onto her wig to keep it from falling off. Danny glanced over at her, seeing she was enjoying herself.

"I guess this is the first time you've been in the air isn't it?"

Danny inquired, smiling.

"Yes." Hannah replied.

Hannah looks back up at Danny, seeing him glamorously in the moonlight. She gazes at him for a moment. 'He is hot...no wonder I like him...did I just say that?' Hannah thought shaking her head.

"Hey, wanna get something to eat?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Huh? Well, it depends..." Hannah answered.

"We can change into our normal selves and just go eat at a place where EVERYONE ignore us," Danny said, smiling.

"Ah, what the heck? Sure."

They went to the rented house, and Hannah got dressed back into Miley Stewart. And then, Danny turned human again. They walked to the Nasty Burger, to find it nearly empty. All that was even there was an old woman.

"Why is this place so empty?" Miley asked.

"Probably because of the concert," Danny shrugged as they sat at the table.

The old woman glanced up and smiled, "Oh, what a lovely couple," Danny and Miley snapped their heads toward her.

"We're not a couple!" both snapped. They both looked at each other.

The old woman just smiled as she continued to eat, "Look, I'll go and get us some burgers," Danny got up and left.

Miley stared after him, and couldn't help but smile, 'Why am I staring at him again?' Miley thought/wondered. 'He's kinda cute and trusting...and...and...' she frowned. 'Maybe I do...'

"He is a handsome young boy isn't he?" the old woman asked.

Miley was startled as she turned to the old woman. "Uh, yeah...sorta."

The woman smiled as she got up, "Just remember deary, love can hit you before you even know it's there."

With that, she left, leaving Miley staring at her, "What does that supposed to mean?" Miley asked herself.

Danny suddenly came back with the burgers, "Here we go. Um Miley, is something wrong?"

Miley looked up at him. "Um, no, no! Everything's fine." she chuckled nervously. Danny first stared at her and then sat down.

They ate in silence, not knowing what to say. A couple of times they glanced at each other. But they avoided each other's gazes.

"So, uh...what do ya plan to do after the show?" Danny finally asked

breaking the silence.

"My dad, brother, and friends and I are moving back to California,"

Miley answered, and suddenly realized that part; she frowned, "Moving back..."

Danny frowned as well. "Oh. That's kinda bad."

"Sweet nibbilts...I didn't realize that...I mean, even though you and

I didn't get along at first...we just..." Miley trailed off; Danny suddenly put his hand ontop of hers, making her glance up.

"Look, I feel the same way too." Danny admitted. "I'm really gonna miss you."

Miley stared into his blue eyes and felt that she couldn't go home...at least not when she met Danny, who had so much in common with her.

Suddenly, her cell rang, causing them both to jump out of their trance like-state.

"Uh, I better get that." Miley said sheepishly. Danny nodded as Miley answered, "Hello?"

"Miley Stewart, just where are you?" Robbie's voice rang through the phone.

"Um, with Danny." Miley replied. "We're fine."

"But you said you will be home," Robbie said, his voice still stern.

"We will. Can we just fly around for a few more minutes?" Miley begged, "Plllleeeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

There was a long pause, "Alright, Miley. But if anything happens to you, you and Danny are grounded."

Miley sighed. "Yes dad."

She hung up while rolling her eyes, "What was that about?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad. He's SO overprotective." Miley spoke. "I mean, doesn't that get annoying?"

"You should see how my parents act," Danny answered.

"You said they were ghost hunters, right?"

"Yeah, and embarrass me at school!" Danny added. "Plus my dad's not the greatest. But my mom is."

Miley smiled, "That's cool." Suddenly, a the popular group from school walked in.

"Ah, we now have the whole Nasty Burger to ourselves!" said Dash. He then looked over and saw Miley and DAnny. "Hey, it's Fent-turd! And with his new girlfriend."

"Um, Danny, who are they?" Miley asked, in a soft whisper as Dash and his friends walk up.

"Let's just say not some friendly people." Danny spoke. He called to Dash. "Dash, she is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh really? Then why are you two sitting together?" Dash asked, smirking.

"We're just good friends!" Miley said as she stood up to defend herself and DAnny.

"Oooo...really?" Dash asked, smiling down at Miley, "Then I guess you're just as big of a loser like him!"

Dash's friends laughed as Danny's eyes glowed neon green, in pure anger.

"I am...not a loser," Miley said, angrily as the laughing jocks.

"Oh, please! That outfit, SO doesn't match her jeans." Paulina said snidely.

Miley stared down at her blue short sleeved jacket, with a long sleeved pink shirt underneath, "Hey! I have great taste in clothing!"

"Yeah!" Danny agreed. "So just back off!"

"Make us, loser!" Dash said, as he and his friends started to laugh.

Danny whispered to Miley, "I'll be right back." and left. Miley smirked, knowing what he was gonna do.

"Where did you boyfriend go, loser girl?" Paulina asked, smirking at Miley.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back in any minute." Miley replied.

Suddenly, Dash gasped with his eyes now green and started to dance like a chicken, "Dash? What's wrong with you?" Kwan asked.

"Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" was all Dash could say.

"Dash?" Paulina gasped, when Dash took a ketchup package and sprayed Paulina's shirt all over with ketchup, "My shirt!!"

Paulina growled and slapped him, leaving. Miley giggled. Dash continued to dance around like an idiot and started to squirt ketchup on everyone, "Hey!"

Everybody else left, expect for the overshadowed jock. When they left, Danny came out as Dash was hazed.

Danny quickly turned into his human form as Dash shook his head, "What...hey! Where is everybody?"

"Heh, I bet they left somewhere...to clean off the ketchup from their shirt." Danny responded.

"What?! Why you, I'm going to pound you!" Dash grabbed the front end of

his shirt and raised his fist, when Miley kicked him hard in the shin,

"Ow!"

"Get outta here, you creep!" Miley snapped.

Dash glared at Miley as he let go of Danny, "You both are going to pay for this."

He turned and ran off. Danny and Miley looked at each other and laughed heartily. "Man that was great." Miley said.

"I'll say," Danny replied.

They walked outside to see the moon shining down brightly, "I've never been out this late before," Miley said, glancing over at Danny, "Have you?"

"You kidding? Ever since I got my powers, I've been sneaking out forever," Danny answered, giving her a devil smile.

"Pssh, no wonder you must fall asleep in class." she joked.

"Hey!" Danny snapped.

Miley shrugged and started to walk down the sidewalk, "Coming, ghost kid?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Hey, wait up!" Danny said, running catch up with her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Both kids had something on their minds...

'She's one of the nicest girls I've ever met.' Danny thought. 'I never

I could think about hanging out with a double-life popstar this late at night would make it feel so...nervous.'

'Oh man, I'm walking next to the hot ghost boy whom I started to crush on since Jake broke up with me...' Miley thought, 'Why do I feel so nervous? What should I do?'

But they were both thankful to see FentonWorks and the rent house next door come into view. Waiting on the steps was Robbie.

"MILEY!" Robbie shouted.

"Dad! Hey!" Miley said, rushing up, "Um..."

"Can you explain to me why you and Danny are just coming in at a little after 11?" Robbie scowled.

"Well, we ran into some trouble and took care of it." Danny explained.

"Oh, is that all? And what kind of trouble?"

"Bully trouble," Miley answered.

"Some idiots from school started harassing us," Danny explained, smiling sheepishly.

Robbie stared at him and then at Miley, "Alright, well, it's time to come in. Come on Miles."

Robbie walked back into the house, "In a minute, dad," Miley waved and then turned to Danny, "Well, I had fun...thanks Danny..."

"Um, no problem." Danny replied. "It was just really great hanging out with you tonight."

"Yah...I thought so too," Miley answered; then suddenly, she leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek, "Um...g'night!"

She turned and rushed inside, leaving Danny agap... "I saw dat," Jackson suddenly said, as soon as Miley rushed inside.

"Shut up, Jackson!" Miley yelled from inside.

Danny felt the kiss on his check as he rubbed it. "Wow..."

Robbie came over, "Miles, we godda talk."

"Dad, look I..." Miley tried to say.

"Miley, it's not about you and Danny. It's about the concert," Robbie said, holding up his hand.

"What about it?" Miley asked.

"Well, on your third concert, you have to have another singer sing with you," Robbie answered, biting his bottom lip.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Miley said, shrugging, "I can get Lilly as Lola to..."

"No, pumpkin, it has to be a male singer," Robbie cut her off.

Miley gasped, "A male singer? But dad, I don't know any male singers! Well, some I do but I bet they're busy somewhere else."

Robbie sighed, "I know baby doll. But the publishers want a male singer to sing with you on stage. I hate the idea too, but we have no choice. If we don't get ya a male singer, the third concert is canceled. We don't have to worry about the second one, but the third is a priority."

Miley groaned. "I hate it when it goes like this."

sorry for making you wait this long. I'll try to update!


End file.
